


[Podfic] Involuntary Conversion

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam learns to take his dad's advice, the accounting equation is abused, and "zapped" is a technical term. Supernaturally speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Involuntary Conversion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Involuntary Conversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240948) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



**Length:** 45:22

**File Size:** 49.4 MB (mp3) | 21 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104137.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104161.zip)

[](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104161.zip)

 

Podbook by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally Posted April 16th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/275912.html) Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
